


Wait, are you flirting with me?

by LaQuintaTortilla



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pining, Really minor Akalynn, Romance, Slow Burn, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaQuintaTortilla/pseuds/LaQuintaTortilla
Summary: Seraphine: Wait, are you flirting with me?Ahri: have been for the past year, thank you for noticing.ORAhri has a crush on Seraphine but the latter is oblivious. She tries her best but the younger woman never notices.So Ahri decides to use her most powerful weapon, the one that she is sure it won't fail.Unless…??
Relationships: Ahri/Seraphine (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first work, so plz be gentle uwu. Hope you enjoy! Comments are really appreciated :)  
> Also, Englsih is not my first language.

_This is it_ the gumiho thought, a determined frown and confident look adorning her face.  
It had officially been one year and seventy days since she started flirting (to no avail) with the blue haired girl. However, all of her charms failed against Seraphine’s thick skull.  
But Ahri knew, today was going to be the day the girl would irrevocably fall for her.  
How? You must be asking.  
Simple: she would use her most powerful weapon, one that no one would be able to resist, the one that not even the crazy succubus she had as her best friend would be able to.  
She was going to fan out her nine beautiful crystal tails in front of the younger woman.  
There was no way that incredible act of courtship was going to fail. She was sure it wouldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes :)  
> Also, a big shout out to my beta @CS9300reader! Thank you so much for helping me out with the fic uwu.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome :D

“Isn’t she too young for you?”

Her ears perked down accompanied by an annoyed grunt at that.

“Excuse me? First of all, rude. Second, look who's talking? And third, are you telling me that I´m old?” She huffed, taking the binoculars off her nose to direct an irritated glare at her companion.

“Firstly, I don’t excuse you. Secondly, Akali is 23. For your last question: No, I´m just saying that you certainly look like a pervert pedophile hiding in a bush” the succubus stated calmly while looking at her silver claws.

It was around six o’clock in the afternoon. The sky was clear and the sun was beaming nicely, caressing the tall buildings and crowded streets. Birds were chirping happily and people were walking down and up the main square, stopping only for window shopping or entering a coffee shop.

Ahri and Evelynn were currently located at the park across the city’s centre.

“Well!” the blonde hissed, directing an angry look at her so called best friend “If I’m the pedophile then you’re my fucking partner in crime!” she accused her, a perfectly manicured finger pointing at her direction.

The demon only casted an unfazed glance at her, before returning her gaze to her claws. She wasn’t going to waste her time arguing with a salty mutt.

Why is the owner of FOXY cosmetics hiding behind a bush? You might ask.

“Again” the diva sighed for the fifth time that day “Why are we here?” the tree she was leaning on wasn’t particularly soft to the touch.

“I already told you” the fox replied, resting the binoculars on her nose. “To watch out for Seraphine” she casually answered, scratching her right ear in the process.

Dammit those leafy branches were really starting to irritate her skin.

Evelynn only looked at her, a combination of disappointment and pity painting her expression. She sighed once more before getting herself as comfortable as she could against the rough tall tree.

“And tell me, Ahri” the demon started one more time, golden eyes observing the noisy crowd in front of her “Why would we need to watch out for her?” she asked, her tone laced with genuine curiosity.

“Because” she didn’t even take the binoculars off this time “that knobhead might try to make a move on her” she stated sternly, scratching her left ear this time.

That tween and Seraphine were currently chatting too keenly with each other; their faces too close for Ahri’s taste. Standing by a clothes shop located in the corner of the avenue, it seemed that they were waiting for the red light to cross the street.

Her hands gripped the binocular with more force at the sight, an annoyed scowl forming on her face.

The siren glanced at the stalker fox kneeling in the bush and then at the two young souls at the distance, an incredulous look painted on her face.

“She’s nineteen, I’m pretty sure she can handle the situation on her own” Evelynn observed, perching a leg up on the tree and crossing her arms.

“But she’s still too young for going on dates” Ahri said as a matter of fact, even though she knew it was a lame excuse.

Evelynn saw through her sunglasses how the gumiho’s tail was sticking out of the bush, the sunlight reflecting against it. For a moment, she considered telling her about it, but she was getting bored after all. A mischievous smile started to paint her beautiful features.

“Oh, now she’s too young?” Evelynn asked back, her voice tainted with amusement.

The gumiho decided to just ignore the siren, noticing how the cars finally stopped moving. It was their cue to cross the main avenue. The duo was about to start walking, but suddenly the boy stopped dead on his tracks. Seraphine looked at him with a confused expression, but then the boy gallantly offered her his arm, a cheeky smirk plastered on his face. Upon realization, the young woman only laughed coyly at his antics and then intertwined their arms together.

Ahri watched them like an angry hawk, her teeth grinding forcefully against each other. She also noticed how that dimwit’s smirk still remained on his arrogant face.

Oh how she wanted to wipe that stupid smile with a punch straight to his fuc-

“Ahri, I’m getting bored here” Evelynn complained, interrupting Ahri’s dangerous train of thought.

“Well!” the fox suddenly snapped, anger flowing through her veins from the scene she had just seen. “If you knew you would get bored then why the fuck did you agree to come here in the first place?!” she tossed the binoculars aside forcefully, turning her head to her side to glare directly at the whiny woman. A few of the bush’s leaves falling to ground from the force of the action.

Evelynn only raised a perfect eyebrow at her, watching with golden eyes the way her friend’s mood soured out of nowhere.

The gumiho’s tail was wagging anxiously from one side to the other, arms crossed defensively across her chest and her eyebrows knitted together.

The demon was about to throw her a snarky reply of how she looked like a child throwing a tantrum, but then sensed someone behind her, just a few metres away.

A quick sniff to the air and she knew who that person was.

An amused smile started to form on Evelynn’s lips.

“I’m actually here just to have fun watching you get caught” she playfully mustered, taking one last mocking glance at her friend before disappearing into thin air, smoke covering the spot she had been standing on.

“Oh, really?” the blonde scoffed, grabbing the poor binoculars from the ground “And who says I´m going to get caught?”

Ahri had never been good at Math, but if her calculus were correct, Seraphine and Ekko were at least 500 metres away from her hiding place. There was no way she was going to get caught.

With that thought in mind, she rested the binoculars on her nose yet again and proceeded to look for a blue head among the crowd. However, she found none.

_What the-_

In a second, anger was replaced by concern, as she frantically tried to spot the younger girl in the packed streets of the main avenue.

 _She was just there!_ The fox thought to herself, holding the spying gadget in a more firm grip.

She looked at the street they were crossing, then at the overrated coffee shop at the end of the street, and back to the main avenue, still no sign of Seraphine.

Her palms started sweating; worry was beginning to overtake her.

And of course, Ahri started to think about only the worst case scenarios.

_Oh my god! What if she was kidnapped? What if that dimwit took her away? What if-_

She was so engrossed in punishing herself for being such a fool that she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching her.

“Hey Ahri!” a melodious voice called out her name from behind, taking her out of her reverie.

Taken off guard from the sudden interruption, her body shifted abruptly, breaking a few of the bush’s branches in the process.

Her ears perked up at the honey like voice, and in an instant, she knew who that voice belonged to.

_Fuck_

The blonde dramatically turned her head over, only to find the very person she was hoping she wouldn’t come across that day.

However, she was not prepared for what she was seeing, her mouth hanging agape at the sight.

All of the sudden, it was as if time had suddenly slowed down. Birds started singing a delightful tune, accompanying the girl’s entrance in an almost regal way.

Just behind her was the most gorgeous girl Ahri had laid her eyes on.

There she was, in all her mighty glory making her way towards the blonde with elegant strides and a beautiful smile, showing her pearly white teeth. The sun was gently caressing her silky smooth skin, making her look as if she was glowing, a white light outlining her delicate figure.

Ahri could not help but stare in awe, her cheeks tainted with a faint blush.

Seraphine was now right in front of her; her deep blue eyes shining with the usual warmth that always surrounded her. The wind suddenly blew, making her aqua hair fall down like a majestic cascade down her back, making the angel look more ethereal than she already was.

And then there were those lips, those glossy red lips that always screamed for her attention, making the gumiho want to just forget about everything and have a taste of those lips she wanted to kiss so ba-

“Sup Ahri”

And as if the spell was broken, the fox came back to Earth just by hearing that annoying voice she was starting to despise even more.

The blonde had been so entranced with Seraphine that she didn’t notice when Ekko had come closer, positioning himself right beside her with a cheeky smile. She took her eyes off the younger woman, blinking a few times before directing a poorly masked disinterested glance at him.

“He-“she coughed once, composing herself from the alluring scene she’d just witnessed “Hello guys!” she greeted cordially while awkwardly turning around from her kneeling position to face the duo properly.

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked coolly, trying to act casual as she hid the binoculars behind her back. She was hoping they hadn’t seen them, or else she knew she would be in a pickle.

The boy’s smile grew wider, an amused glint in his eyes

“Oh! We were just hanging around when I spotted your tail making funny patterns with the sun” Seraphine explained cheerfully, her chin pointing at her crystal tail reflecting the sunlight in different shapes and patterns.

Ahri took a glance at her tail, mortified at the sight. She just wanted the Earth to swallow her

“So we decided to come here and say hi” he finished, that same smug smirk on his face.

She gazed at her tail once more and then at the boy, thinking about how bad it would be if she were to hit his face with it.

“Right” she said coldly, sending daggers towards the boy.

Ekko and Seraphine had been hanging out pretty often lately, something about a collaboration project. Ahri had been too busy thinking about how to spy on them when the younger woman told her about it.

But the fox knew better, and one thing for sure was that this Ekko boy had others, much worse intentions with Seraphine, ones that she didn’t like. Not even one bit. Or at least, that was what her foxy senses told her. She definitely wasn’t jealous; she was just being a good protective _leader_.

The fox continued glaring at the boy. It was as if Ahri and Ekko were having a staring contest, neither of them willing to give up. One pair of eyes was filled with displeasure while the other was covered with, was that amusement?

This only made the blonde even angrier, making her harden her stare.

Meanwhile, Seraphine was sure that if looks could kill, Ekko would be two metres underground, but didn’t comment about it.

However, what she did notice was that the growing tension between them was becoming too suffocating, and decided to step in before someone got injured. Nevertheless, she was not sure why Ahri was acting like that.

“So” Seraphine interrupted, her eyes wandering back and forth the two in front of her ”What are you doing here, Ahri?” she asked this time, redirecting her gaze at the gumiho crouching on a bush.

The blonde took one last look at the defiant imbecile who dared to challenge her and then turned her head to the left, her features softening at the sight of the younger girl.

“Eh” she began, scratching her right ear with the hand with the binoculars on. Seraphine was watching her expectantly, a small encouraging grin on her lips.

“You know” she chuckled awkwardly, taking a branch out of her hair “Just chilling” she finally said with the most convincing smile she could do.

“Just chilling?” the younger girl repeated her words with a bright tone “And what are the binoculars for?” she pointed out the gadget curiously.

Ahri looked dumbfounded for a moment. She started to think possible ways of how the girl managed to spot the binoculars, but then she glanced at her right hand and it hit her. She had been scratching her ear with the very same hand that held the binoculars this whole time. Her cheeks blushed lightly at the realization, face palming herself mentally.

_How could I forget about that? And why is this bush so itchy?!_

“Well” the blonde stammered, scanning every inch of the park to find a believable excuse “These are for…” and as if the heavens above had listened to her pleads, Ahri spotted an ugly looking pigeon sitting comfortably on one of the branches of the tree Evelynn had been leaning on a few minutes before.

“Birds”

There was a silence between them.

“What?” Seraphine questioned after a few seconds, a surprised expression in her face.

“In my free time I like to look out for exotic birds” the gumiho explained shyly, wiggling the binoculars for more emphasis.

Ekko tried to suppress a snort that was forming in his throat, lifting his eyebrows in amusement.

“But I thought there were only pigeons here in the park?” the blue haired girl asked again, a genuine look of confusion and curiosity in her eyes.

With that Ahri knew she was doomed.

She seemed not to be able to formulate any coherent answer to that question, her mind was blank. The blonde felt how her palms started sweating and her blush became more potent. She could pass off as a furious tomato by now.

“About that…” she scratched the back of her neck, accepting her defeat.

But then, just when it seemed that there was no hope left for the dejected fox, a low divine voice whispered in her left ear the following magical word.

 ** _“Doves”_** the voice cooed, only for her to hear.

Ahri would make sure to buy Evelynn a new pair of heels when she came back home.

“Doves!” the blonde blurted out, startling the pair for the sudden shout. She cleared her tone and continued “I usually look out for doves” she calmly revealed.

“I didn’t know doves were exotic” Ekko commented, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Seraphine nodded her head in agreement as well, as puzzled as the boy was.

“Have you ever seen one?” Ahri retorted, making direct eye contact with him.

Ekko only stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets, before replying “Once or twice I guess”

“That’s because they’re quite exotic” the blonde stated smugly, a smirk plastered on her face.

The boy only gave her a skeptical look, still unsure of the gumiho’s response, but then shrugged and decided to let it go. The conversation was getting pretty silly anyway.

“You know, you kind of have a point” Seraphine observed, tapping her chin with her index finger, a hip cocked to the side.

The blonde only dedicated a small grin to her, noticing how cute the woman in front of her looked with that puzzled expression.

“Anyway, enough about me” Ahri declared, remembering the task at hand. She was not going to let that twinkle take Seraphine away from her.

“What are you guys doing later?” she inquired nonchalantly. She was hoping she could walk the younger girl home after she was done dealing with brushhead over there.

But of course, things were never as she’d like them to be.

“Oh, actually we were just about to enter that cozy coffee shop at the end of the street” the younger girl signaled to the overrated café the blonde had seen through her binoculars a few minutes ago.

For a split of second, Ahri’s ears deflated a little at the response, but then composed herself quickly. She had to look nonchalant if she wanted to get out of this unscratched.

However, the blue haired woman had a keen eye, and had noticed the sudden shift of mood. She sensed how all of the sudden, a gloomy, sort of disturbed aura had settled on the gumiho’s shoulders.

Her eyebrows knitted in concern when she saw how that spark so characteristic of the leader was missing, replacing it with cloudy eyes.

She was about to ask Ahri what was wrong, but Ekko interrupted her before she could even open her mouth.

“Well, it’s getting late” he spoke, taking a glance at the fancy watch resting on his right wrist for emphasis ”We’d better go Sera, before it gets crowded” he stated, seeing how more and more people were starting to enter the coffee shop.

The same smirk reappeared on his lips, before looking down at the gumiho with a mischievous smile. This only fueled the blonde’s dislike of him, wondering why he looked as if he knew something she didn’t. This fool was really starting to get on her nerves.

“Always a pleasure to see you, Ahri” he winked at her before turning around, starting to walk away from them with his hands stuffed in his cargo pants.

Ahri only scoffed in displeasure, a small frown on her eyebrows. He should be thankful that Akali and Seraphine were friends with him; otherwise the only thing that would be remaining of that jerk would be his scruffy dreadlocks.

Meanwhile, Seraphine was taken aback by her friend’s sudden departure.

“Wait!” she called out for him, watching how Ekko only continued his path.

She groaned under her breath, cursing silently at the boy’s attitude. Then she looked down at the woman crouching in front of her, giggling at the sight of the infamous leader of K/DA kneeling on a bush, with a few leaves stuck to her blonde hair and her pale pink hoodie. That was something you didn’t see every day.

Ahri had been so focused on boring holes to the boy’s head that she didn’t realize when Seraphine had bent over to be at an eye level with her, until she felt a pair of dainty arms wrapped themselves comfortably around her shoulders.

Her eyes widened comically at the contact, her body tensing at the unexpected touch, but then relaxed and encircled the woman’s slim waist with her own, relishing in the moment.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Ahri blushing at the warmth irradiating from the lithe body against hers. She just wanted to stay like that forever, but knew she couldn’t.

Seraphine was the first to break the hug, now facing her with a small smile, cheeks slightly rosy from the hot weather that day.

“See you later, Ahri!” she chirped, giving the fox one last look before standing up and catching up with Ekko.

She saw how the girl threw a punch at his left shoulder before walking besides him. The boy only chuckled at his friend’s antics.

“Enjoy yourselves guys” the fox whispered, with a grin that didn’t quite meet her eyes.

A tired sigh escaped her lips as she watched how Seraphine and Ekko disappeared in the distance, leaving her all alone. Her eyebrows knitted together forming a frustrated frown.

A static purple glow started emerging next to her, contorting its shape until the outline of a body started forming. Then Evelynn finally emerged from the shadows, purple smoke surrounding her form.

“Are you okay?” she asked carefully, observing the gumiho with caring eyes.

Ahri was too busy staring at the funny patterns that formed from the light being reflected by her precious crystal tail. She wiggled her tail for good measure, seeing how the fragments of lights danced crazily on the ground and some trees.

“Why didn’t you tell me that my tail was shining like a disco ball?” she accused with a flat tone, a little smile starting to tug at her lips. At least she hoped she could lift her mood.

The diva noticed how the blonde deflected her question, but decided to play along, trying to take her friend’s mind away from the recent events.

An amused grin appeared in the diva’s lip, releasing a hearty chuckle.

“I thought you’d realize”

She clearly hadn’t.

Ahri only smiled at their playful banter and then proceeded to stand up from her crouching position, removing the dirt from her light blue jeans.

Another sigh was released, her shoulders slouching a bit. Her plan had pathetically failed, and the prince had gotten away with the girl this round.

But hey, at least she got a hug from the princess, a small grin appearing on her lips.

The fox shook her head, shooing away all those gloomy thoughts away from her head.

“Let’s just go home, Eve” she mumbled, watching how the duo disappeared in the crowd. A determined look settled on her eyes. Knobhead had won this round, but she wasn’t one to back down that easily.

The demon saw how her friend started walking away from her lamentable hiding place, her blonde hair disheveled with a few stubborn twigs still stuck to it.

“Aren’t you going to check on her?” she inquired, trying to suppress the laughter that was starting to form around her throat.

“Nah” she shook her head, taking a look at the coffee shop a few blocks away from them. “Seraphine is _busy_ ” she answered, her blue eyes burning with something Evelynn was sure was jealousy.

Evelynn didn’t comment any further, a knowing smirk on her face and just followed the fox’s trail, heading towards the spot where she had parked her car.

The walk to the car was silent, only the demon’s heels filling in the comfortable silence that engulfed them.

“Thanks for lending a hand back there by the way” the blonde said while entering the succubus’ expensive sports car.

Evelynn might seem cold at first, but in reality, she deeply cared for the ones she loved. Perhaps she wasn’t the talkative type, but if Ahri knew one thing for all of the years of knowing her, she’d say that the demon’s actions were worth more than a thousand words. 

“Always, Foxy” the demon replied softly, taking a quick look at her friend on the passenger’s seat before pushing the pedal.

Ahri’s energy was drained, a headache threatening to appear in any second. After spending almost the entirety of her afternoon, crouching in a ridiculously itchy bush while praying the heavens above that one noticed her, the fox just wished to fall on her bed and relax for a while.

She closed her eyes with a heavy grunt, the soft vroom of the engine inviting her to fall asleep right then and there.

But before letting herself slip away from reality, a soft smile and deep blue eyes reappeared one last time in her thoughts, making her feel giddy and warm inside. A dumb smile made its way to her face.

She wasn’t going to give up on her anytime soon, was her last thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably update in a week or two :D  
> See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait but here's the third chapter! As you can see in the tags, this fic will a sort of slow burn xD BUT YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!  
> Anyway, I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes. Also, a big shout to my lazy ass beta but great co-author CS9300reader!  
> Enjoy guys and lemme know in the comments if you like it so far!

Finally, they were all alone.

They were sitting in one of the park’s benches, watching together how the sun was giving its final breaths before it would disappear in the distance. There was a considerable amount of distance between them, each of them resting at the ends of the bench.

“I’m glad you could make it” Ahri said without tearing her gaze away from the beautiful scene unraveling in front of her. She was really happy that the younger woman had made time for her.

“For you, always” Seraphine replied softly, mesmerized by the dying sun kissing her skin while smoothing her black jeans with delicate hands.

The fox slightly opened her eyes, taken aback by the singer’s bold response. She was suddenly feeling all giddy, but then she quickly shook her head lightly, not wanting to give herself hope. Deep down, she knew that the younger woman didn’t mean it in _that way_.

But that didn’t mean that she would throw the towel.

Ahri discreetly turned her head to the side, her eyes softening at the sight of the woman beside her.

Seraphine had her blue eyes locked on the sight before her, the last rays of light gently caressing her gorgeous features. Her long aqua hair was down, looking as soft as cotton candy. The fox’s hands suddenly started itching to touch that silky mane.

Her eyes started wondering from Seraphine’s warm ocean hues, to her cute small nose and finally they rested at her rosy lips, which were screaming for her attention.

Ahri sighed warmly, a lovesick smile appearing on her face. Seraphine just looked breathtaking.

And of course, she couldn’t help but stare.

She had been so focused admiring the beauty of the woman next to her that she didn’t notice when a pair of deep blue eyes flickered in her direction, glinting seductively.

“Like what you see?”

The sudden question startled her out of her reverie, her form wavering a little. A light blush appeared on her cheeks for having been caught. The fox opened her mouth and then closed it again, trying to come up with a coherent answer without sounding like a fool.

“Just admiring the view” she then replied sheepishly, amazed at her own courage to be so bold. She then looked at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

The fox was about to apologize for staring, knowing that it had been rude of her to do so, but then she saw through the corner of her eye how the younger woman began to slowly move closer to her.

Her body tensed at the growing proximity between them, her eyes staying glued to the ground, not daring to look at Seraphine. She didn’t know what would happen if she did.

Seraphine finally stopped moving when they were mere inches apart. Ahri watched how the outer parts of their knees were now grazing each other gently, almost teasingly. Her palms started sweating and a lump was starting to form around her throat.

 _It’s probably nothing_ , the fox dismissed. After all, Seraphine hadn’t shown any clear sign of interest in the past year.

But then things got much warmer when a delicate hand decided to position itself on her left knee, gentle fingers drawing imaginary circles on it.

Ahri opened her blue eyes widely, astonished by the sudden action. She clenched her fists firmly at the tender contact.

Then, the same dainty hand stopped the pleasant motion and at a painfully slow pace, began to move up, up, and up, until it was resting comfortably against her upper thigh. Her gaze was glued to the bold naughty hand, which then softly stroked her thigh up and down.

The gumiho was shocked, her brain doing short-circuits at Seraphine’s electric touch. She wanted to move, to scream, to do something, but she just couldn’t. Her body was not responding to her commands.

Suddenly, she felt a finger under her jaw, making her head turn around until she was facing the younger girl. Her eyes widened like plates realizing how close their faces were, her tail flickering nervously.

Seraphine only smiled cheekily at this before getting even closer, her eyes filled with desire.

Their noses were brushing and with the same hand she used to turn the fox’s face, Seraphine cupped Ahri’s cheek, stroking it delicately.

“Ahri…” she whispered her name sultrily, her honey like voice sending shivers down her spine.

They were so close that she could feel Seraphine’s breath lightly grazing on her lips. She looked at her ocean eyes and then at her rosy lips, her own quivering in anticipation.

She just needed to move to finally close the distance between them. But Ahri was too entranced by the younger woman’s captivating gaze to even do that.

She then realized that she was in fact about to kiss Seraphine. She couldn’t believe that it was actually happening.

It was just like a _dream_ come true.

“Ahri” she purred once more. However, Ahri noticed that something had been a bit off. There was something about her voice that didn’t sound quite alright, but Ahri shooed those thoughts away impatiently. After all, she was about to kiss the woman of her dreams. She couldn’t ruin the moment after pursuing her for so long.

The fox closed her eyes and began to slowly lean in, finally about to kiss the lips she had desired for so long. But just when she was about to, a sudden yell scared her-

“Dude!” the younger woman suddenly yelled, startling the fox once more. Ahri pulled her head back sharply, ashamed of having made assumptions. She turned her head away from Seraphine, kicking herself mentally for apparently having made the younger woman uncomfortable.

When the fox finally gathered the courage to face her, she was expecting to be welcomed by an angry Seraphine. But to her surprise, her face was still calm and serene with the same mischievous glow, as if nothing had happened.

A concerned frown appeared on the gumihos’s face, worried about the younger girl next to her. She was about to ask her if she was okay, but then she realized something that couldn’t be ignored.

Seraphine had called her _dude_ , a name that the Seraphine she knows would have never called her.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, unable to comprehend why the younger girl had called her like that.

Her brain then started sending signals, warning her that something was definitely wrong and she should just stay back.

And in fact, the fox was about to.

But then the younger girl suddenly leaned in again, throwing half of her body against the gumiho’s, this time resting her hands on her shoulders, and Ahri just couldn’t control herself anymore.

As if they were in autopilot, her arms wrapped themselves comfortably around the younger woman’s neck, her fingers making contact with the baby hairs hiding behind the thick aqua mane Seraphine possessed.

Then the younger woman tilted her head, her deep blue eyes inviting her to lean in, her rosy lips begging to be kissed.

She only had to lean in. That’s all it would take to close the distance between them.

The fox’s breath became shallower, her heart threatening to hammer out of her chest if Seraphine continued to look at her like that.

 _Fuck it_ the fox thought, now determined to kiss her. There was no way she was reading the signs wrong. Ahri started to lean in. Their noses were brushing lightly and the tension was growing thicker and thicker.

However, just when she was about to finally meet her half way, the younger woman called for her once more.

“Yo, Ahri!”

Her eyes were still closed when a confused frown appeared on the gumiho’s face. That voice wasn’t Seraphine’s. It was much harsher, lacking the sweet tone the younger girl had. She also started thinking about how that _yo_ reminded her of certain _annoying_ someone who really liked to use that expression very muc-

 _Wait a minute_ , Ahri thought.

Was that Akali’s voice?

“Ahri, what the fuck?!”

Her eyes snapped open sharply, the sudden shout startling her out.

The fox blinked two times before cocking her head to the left and scanning the area around her. The first rays of light were streaming through the sliding glass doors that led to her balcony, illuminating her room dimly and her sensitive ears could catch the faint sound of birds singing a gentle tune.

There was a soft surface underneath her, feeling how cloth was stubbornly tangled around her legs.

She was in her queen sized bed, she realized.

_It had been a dream._

The sound of a cough coming from the right took her out of her thoughts. The fox lazily turned her head to the other side, eyes still getting used to the light. But instead of finding Seraphine waiting for her, there was a just-got-out-of-bed Akali standing right next to her laying body.

Her brown hues were looking at her suspiciously with an eyebrow quirked in puzzlement, studying her form intently. A hand was resting on her hip while the other was holding a steaming cup of what Ahri assumed was coffee near her lips.

 _Am I that ugly when I wake up?_ The fox wondered groggily, her sleepy brain confused by the look the former maknae was giving her.

Silence filled the dim room, both women only staring at each other, waiting for the other to move.

Akali squint her eyes, cautiously studying the disheveled gumiho who seemed to be unaware of her current position.

“What were you doing just then?” the youngest questioned warily with furrowed eyebrows, finally breaking the silence that had engulfed them. She slowly took a sip from her green mug, waiting patiently for an explanation.

The fox’s eyes narrowed in confusion, bewildered by the random question. Last time she had checked, she had been peacefully sleeping until the woman looking down at her interrupted her precious sweet dream.

She began to open her mouth, her tongue ready to strike a snarky reply when her eyes caught glimpse of something hovering above her, something that couldn’t be ignored.

Her bare arms were up in the air, looking like they were trying to reach for something. Then she felt something strange on her lips. Instead of being sealed, they were sticking out as if she were drinking from a straw.

The fox’s eyes fluttered open in mortification, the reason behind Akali’s strange behavior dawning on her like a pile of bricks.

And it seemed that it dawned on the ninja as well, since her mouth suddenly opened in realization.

_How many cups of instant noodles would it take for Akali to keep her mouth shut?_

Perhaps if she stayed still, Akali wouldn’t comment about her current situation, her delusional brain reasoned.

But one look at the ninja, and the fox knew what her destiny was.

“Were you dreaming of kissing somebody?” she asked carefully, her head leaning a bit forward in disbelief. The mug she was holding was accusingly pointing towards her lips, as if trying to make a point.

The fox remained frozen in her spot, looking at the brown orbs staring at her.

She knew there was no use in denying the undeniable truth, but tried nonetheless.

“Nuh-uh” the gumiho shook her head lightly, her arms still up and her lips still sticking out.

The former maknae only narrowed her stare at that, putting the pieces together. A knowing grin started to form in her face.

“You were…” Akali mused, a hand moving upwards to rest at her chin. She looked like a detective who had just solved the most intricate riddle. Her eyes were studied more carefully at her friend’s position, assessing and comprehending the situation better.

Sweat started to form around her forehead, already knowing the eternal mock she was doomed to suffer.

“You were!” she exclaimed abruptly, finally confirming her theory. There was an incredulous but amused look on her face, her smile widening in entertainment.

Ahri shook herself out of her own stupor and quickly dropped her arms down, her eyes immediately wondering to the alarm clock resting on her bedside table, marking 6 am with red numbers.

“No, I wasn’t” she denied nonchalantly, a light blush painting her cheeks. The fox wondered if the clock could delay the confrontation if she looked at it long enough.

“Yes, you were!” the youngest laughed, moving a hand to her stomach. “You’re even blushing!”

Her cheeks got even warmer at the accusation, utter embarrassment plastered on her face. She closed her eyes forcefully, hoping to just disappear. But unfortunately, she opened her eyes and she was still stuck on her bed, her friend still looking at her all amused, and the clock still not delaying shit.

_What a way to start the day_

“No, I’m not!” she grabbed the pillow next to her to cover her face and turned her back to the annoying intruder in her room, hoping that she would just leave her alone. However, this only seemed to entertain her even more since her laugh became even louder.

Akali couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing, her mouth curling upwards in mirth. The mighty leader of K/DA, Ahri, was all flustered and throwing a tantrum for apparently having dreamt of someone. She might as well take a picture, she thought.

“Yes, you are!” the rapper chortled, feeling how tears were beginning to form around her eyes. She smacked one of her knees sharply while being careful of not spilling her precious coffee. A whistling cackle then echoed through the four white walls of the fox’s dim bedroom.

Ahri groaned against the soft pillow on her face, cursing the ninja silently. This wasn’t the way she had hoped to wake up when she fell asleep the night before. An irritated scowl formed between her eyebrows. Her hands clutched the innocent pillow with more force, trying to bury her face in it even more.

After releasing two last mocking chuckles, Akali finally calmed down, steadying her breath gradually her fingers wiping away the tears of joy and amusement. Taking a sip from her mug, she gazed down at the irritated gumiho who had her back turned to her, her face buried in a pillow.

“Ahri~” the rapper sing sang teasingly, mischief looming in her eyes.

Her ears perked down in annoyance at the mocking sound, her arms securing its grip around the only protection she had. She didn’t want to look at the rapper’s annoying face and it was damn too fucking early in the morning to already be made fun of anyway.

The fox couldn’t see it, but a devilish smile began to tug at the rapper’s lips, her expression gradually getting darker, her eyes shining with pure evil.

If she was about to get kicked, she didn’t want her coffee to be spilled all over the place, she thought before making her move. She silently hoped she wouldn’t though, Ahri could hit hard when she wanted to.

She gently placed her half empty mug next to the tiny alarm clock, careful not to spill any of its valuable content, and then proceeded to move her hand dangerously closer to the gumiho’s still form, her smirk widening in anticipation.

Ahri was busy thinking about one hundred and ten way she could possibly murder the annoying pester she had as a friend, unaware of the bed suddenly dipping because of Akali, trying to access her target better by pressing a knee onto the bed.

The ninja’s form was now looming over the oblivious fox, staring with merciless eyes how her breath was painfully steady, almost peaceful if it weren’t for her hands clutching at the pillow covering her face.

Akali only smirked one last time, her hands hovering above one of the gumiho’s side, trembling in anticipation.

“Was it someone I know?” the ninja whispered cheekily before sharply poking the fox, watching amusedly how her body immediately contorted at the unwelcome touch.

Who would have thought the leader of K/DA could be so ticklish?

A muffled angry snarl was emitted, the fox’s tail now all perked up in irritation. Ahri abruptly sat up from her previous fetal position and immediately smacked away the offending hand, utter wrath painting her sleepy features.

“Take” she grabbed the pillow “your hands” she aimed at the head “off of me!” she snarled through gritted teeth before finally hitting the rapper’s face hard, a few feathers coming out from the force.

Akali hadn’t even tried to dodge the pillow, her brain too content with the reaction she gained from the ticklish fox. A loud, _infuriating_ laughter pierced the gumiho’s sensitive ears.

“I’m going downstairs” the fox last stated before getting out of her now messy bed, rolling her eyes at her friend’s childish demeanor. Her naked feet dragged her sleepy and exasperated self away from the very source of her irritation, not even bothering to put on some slippers.

This action seemed to only prompt the rapper to crack up even more, throwing her head back in complete amusement. Her hands moved to rest on her tummy, which was beginning to hurt from all the laughter.

“You didn’t answer my question!” Ahri heard her yell from her bedroom, the soft pad of her feet echoing through the dimly lit hallway that led to the stairs. A sigh escaped her lips, totally ignoring the question. Akali was better off not knowing the truth if the gumiho didn’t want to end up as the welcome rug, she reasoned, shivering at the thought.

When she walked down the last step, a sweet, pleasant smell coming from the kitchen welcomed her nostrils, making her mouth water instantly. Ahri closed her eyes to sniff the air air joyfully, a delighted grin on her face.

 _Could it be?_ The fox wondered, her face full of hope.

She quickly made her way to the kitchen with long, impatient strides. She almost tripped on her own feet because of her urgency, but managed to stay in balance. She didn’t have time to fall on the floor, there were much more important matters to attend to, the fox thought with determination. The sleepiness that had been reigning over the fox was suddenly replaced by a voracious hunger.

But not just any hunger.

Ahri was specifically hungry for tender melt in your mouth heavenly delicious extra fluffy _pancakes_.

But not just any pancakes.

She craved for _Kai’sa’s pancakes._ Those were legit pancakes, all homemade, no artificial flavours.

“Good morning, Foxy” Evelynn greeted her from the kitchen island, already sitting on one of the stools. She was sipping her cup of coffee while carefully flipping through her favourite fashion magazine.

And of course, her face was on the cover.

Ahri released an entertained snort, not really surprised. Evelynn wasn’t the sassiest diva in the music industry for no reason, anyway. She greeted the diva with an amused smile, her head shaking in faux disapproval.

A familiar white mug was already waiting for her, steam coming out of it satisfyingly. The fox took a seat in front of the demon and grabbed the steamy white cup in front of her, moving it up to her nose. She closed her eyes and released a pleased hum by the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

“Morning Ahri” The fox spotted Kai’sa said behind the full-of-herself demon. Her eyes were trained in the round non-stick pan, her right hand expertly flipping the pancakes and then piling them up on the plates resting next to the stove.

“Hello Bokkie!” the fox greeted her back with a wide beam as the dancer placed her portion of pancakes in front of her. Her smile widened even more when she noticed that her plate had more pancakes than the rest, Kai’sa knowing how much the gumiho adored her fluffy pancakes.

“Is today a special day or something?” Ahri jested, surprised at Kai’sa making her favourite breakfast on a Monday. If she remembered correctly, the last time the dancer had made those had been of her birthday, which had already passed, so the fox was genuinely curious.

The official chef of K/DA only chuckled lightly at the question, turning around to finally turn off the stove.

“Let’s say that I was feeling generous today” she replied cheekily, grabbing her own portion of pancakes before taking a seat next to her foxy friend.

The fox thanked her for being such a caring teammate and then grabbed the fork and knife that had been resting next to her mug, ready to dig in the fluffy pancakes that were begging her to be eaten.

Licking her lips in anticipation, she carefully cut a piece of the food and then stuffed it into her mouth, a bomb of sweetness exploding into her mouth. Those were pancakes to die for.

“Did you sleep well, Ahri?” asked Kai’sa, observing how she devoured the pancakes in front of her. It still amazed her how obsessed she was with her pancakes; the plate that once had seven now had three.

The gumiho swallowed the last piece she had been chewing and then grabbed a napkin to remove the crumbs on her lips. She opened her mouth, ready to reply, but suddenly a ninja cut in.

“I’d say that she slept _too well_ ” Akali answered for her mockingly, appearing from the living room. There was a smug smirk plastered on her face that she didn’t like one bit and her brown hues were glowing with mischief.

Ahri, already sensing her intentions, directed a warning look at her, knowing what the ninja was up to.

The former makane only shrugged, grabbing the last plate of pancakes from the counter. She kissed Evelynn’s temple before sitting next to her. The diva only hummed, appreciating the gesture.

“Oh, really?” Kai’sa asked, pouring a generous amount of maple syrup on top of her fluffy creation. “Did you dream about releasing a new cosmetic or something?”

The fox nervously glanced at the ninja, whose eyes were now glistening dangerously with a sinister smile.

“Actually” Ahri began, ready to deny everything that Akali said, but was again interrupted.

“Even better than that!” she claimed loudly while cutting a piece of pancake and stuffing it into her mouth, the whole time gazing at the fox with menacing eyes.

Don’t you dare she mouthed silently, a scary furrow forming on her face while her eyes were boring holes on Akali’s. She was warning her not to speak a word about the events that had happened earlier.

The ninja only shrugged again, her smile widening, pleased at the reaction she gained from her friend.

The fox knew that she was clearly doing what Akali wanted, but this was a matter of life and death. She was sure that if the other two girls knew about, she would be mocked for the rest of her life.

“I slept just fine guys, seriously” She discreetly lifted the knife she was holding and directed it towards the ninja, uselessly threatening her.

And the rapper was actually about to spare the poor fox. She almost did. But unfortunately for her, what the ninja had said caught the demon’s attention.

“Even better than that?” she questioned, right away closing the magazine she had been reading. She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, waiting for her girlfriend to finish.

Ahri was already picturing her tomb, the words “Died of utter embarrassment” engraved on it with the picture of a clown resting on it.

“Well” she began; her face drenched in amusement. She couldn’t leave her girlfriend waiting after all, could she?

“Our dear Foxy over here” her hand gestured towards Ahri’s direction “was dreaming of kissing someone” she sing sang the last part with a wide mocking smile.

Kai’sa abruptly gulped the piece of pancakes to look at the mortified fox beside her, incredibility covering her face.

“No way” she whispered, her eyes opening widely in disbelief and entertainment. She knew that she had it bad, but not _that_ bad. It seemed that Ahri’s _silly crush_ , as the fox had put it, was more serious than she thought.

“It’s not true guys!” she desperately tried to deny what the ninja had revealed, her head shaking furiously. But to the gumiho’s dismay, it had been too late.

“Yes way!” the rapper yelled, throwing a punch to the air. “Her lips were even sticking out!” she then revealed, her own lips imitating the scene she had witnessed not so long before.

Incredibly loud laughter suddenly erupted in the kitchen, echoing through K/DA’s humble house and scaring away some birds who had been peacefully resting up a tree branch near it.

An angry blush covered the gumiho’s cheeks, her ears perking down in irritation. It seemed that there was not a day go by that she wasn’t made fun of.

“She’s lying!” she tried again, even though she knew it would be to no avail. Her bandamates only laughed even louder, clearly amused at the fox’s poor attempt of saving her skin.

She groaned under her breath, cursing Akali’s big mouth. But she wouldn’t just stay with her arms crossed. She knew where Akali kept her cups of spicy ramyun.

_You’re going to pay for your sins, Rogue_

Meanwhile, the succubus lifted her mug, sipping from her coffee in a failed attempt to suppress her wild laughter.

“Ladies, let the poor fox breath for a moment” Evelynn stated, noticing how the gumiho in front of her looked as if she was going to faint of embarrassment at any moment.

Kai’sa wiped with a manicured finger the tears that had formed around her eyes and Akali patted her shoulder mentally for making the _mighty leader of K/DA, sole owner of FOXY cosmetics_ all flustered.

Ahri thanked the demon in her head, thanking her for having mercy on her. She realized that perhaps, Evelynn took compassion on her. She released a relieved sigh and brought her cup up to her lips.

“Now tell me, Ahri” the demon started, her voice all serious making the two laughing woman stop abruptly. Her hand perched down her reading glasses, placing an elbow in front of her with a shit eating grin.

“Was it a wet dream?”

Ahri choked on the coffee she had been carefully sipping, the question catching her way off guard, moving her elbow towards her mouth to cover up her several coughs.

She damned the day she decided to be friends with the damn succubus.

Laughter erupted once more, the sound of it piercing the fox’s ears. An annoyed frown settled between her eyebrows, watching how her friends were laughing their asses off.

Akali began hitting the table with a clenched fist, her head thrown back as she cackled maniacally while Kai’sa high fived the demon.

“It wasn’t dammit!” she yelled angrily, pushing the last remaining pancake aside. She wasn’t hungry anymore. She crossed her arms and a pout made its way on her lips.

“I wish it had been though” she whispered to herself, so low that in fact the rapper and the ninja didn’t even hear it, continuing to laugh at their friend.

However, the succubus’ perceptive hearing actually managed to grasp on what the fox had whispered, her eyebrows slowly lifting in surprise. She blinked a few times, staring at the woman in front of her for a few seconds.

Perhaps she should warn Seraphine about the fox, just to be safe.


	4. Of Anniversaries and Realisations- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait but holidays happened xD This was suppossed to be just one chapter, but it got too long so I decided to split it in half, so you'll get a new chapter sooner hopefully! Also, this chapter (as well as the next one) are set in the PAST. Hope you enjoy it!  
> As always, thank you @CS9300reader for being my lazy ass beta (but grat co-author ;D)!

If she was being honest, the demon would say that Seraphine was the most important romantic interest the fox ever had, for all the time and effort she had spent on her.

Evelynn had been the first one to find out about the not so subtle crush on Seraphine. Ahri had not been so discreet after all, which really impressed the demon, since somehow the blue haired woman was blind to see the heart eyes the fox had thrown at her literally every time the gumiho was near her.

But apart from that, she had never seen Ahri so happy, and that was enough for the diva.

_Seoul, Korea 17th August, past. One week away from Akali and Evelynn’s anniversary._

To leave? 

Or not to leave?

That was the question the fox was really considering to actually do right now.

A sigh was released from the fox’s lips, her eyes closed with a worn out frown settling between her eyebrows. She just couldn’t do it anymore, this was worse than Chinese torture.

She glanced at the silver watch resting on her left wrist, her lips twitching into a grimace.

The gumiho had been dragged from her comfortable and warm bed to the biggest shopping mall in all of Seoul.

And it’s not that she didn’t like the place. On the contrary, she freaking loved it, having spent more than half of her salary on designer clothes, French perfumes, and innovative cosmetics more than once in the past, things that she would only find in just that mall.

But specifically that day, the fox was not allowed to do such a thing. She was not able to go and wander around the beautiful halls and rooms filled with all types of garments you could imagine, try on every stylish dress she would find appealing or head to the cozy café with lots of shopping bags under her arms.

That fateful day, the gumiho had been condemned to go shopping with her dearest friend, sister from another mother, her bestie forever, Evelynn.

And before you made any wrong assumptions about Ahri, she actually had been _delighted_ when she agreed to help the demon on finding a dress for her anniversary. She even helped her choose a few dresses here and there.

But five and a half hours had passed since she had placed her butt on the uncomfortable little black stool located outside of the private fitting rooms, waiting for the demon to repeat the little cycle she had created: get out wearing _another_ silky dress, stare at her own reflection on the massive mirror covering the whole wall for a few seconds and then go back to the fitting room to try another one.

It was as if the succubus was stuck in a loop, constantly unsatisfied with the silky garments.

Not even Instagram had been able to kill the fox’s utter boredom, and that was something impressive considering that the blonde could spend hours and hours scrolling down watching cute videos of cats and memes.

It’s not like Evelynn actually needed her there anyway. After all, she hadn't even spared her a glance in the past five hours she had been there and didn't ask for her opinion nor her advice. 

Perhaps, if she was silent enough, she could take the opportunity to just sneak out carefully since the diva was still changing, and it wasn't like she would notice her absence anyway.

With that thought in mind, she smoothed out her light pink pencil skirt, preparing herself to tiptoe to the door which led to freedom.

But just when she made the motion to stand up, she got caught _again_.

“Don’t even think about it” a velvety but stern voice called out from behind the curtains, as if daring her to actually do it, Ahri’s sensitive ears picking on the sound of clothes rustling.

The fox groaned under her breath, crossing both her arms and her legs while making herself as much comfortable as she could in the stiff stool. She damned the seventh sense, as the diva called it, Evelynn had. She just always knew when Ahri was up to something.

Ahri had asked her many times about it, and the demon would always give her the same reply: ‘I just know you very well to the point where I just know when you’re about to do something stupid’

The gumiho thought it was fair, since they had been friends for a very long time. It was logical that the diva would have eventually deciphered when she planned to do something that she would probably regret later.

However, the blonde inquired only once about the demon’s sixth sense. Last time she checked there were five senses, and if the seventh was sensing her stupidity, the fox couldn't help but wonder which was the previous one.

She remembered how Evelynn took off her signature sunglasses to stare at her with her golden eyes, seriousness painting her features.

‘Let's just say that my nature allows me to sense when somebody is… _aroused’_ she had replied, not even batting an eye.

She remembered how hot her cheeks were when the demon whispered the last word, her mind suddenly racing through all the moments where Evelynn sixth sense must have tingled.

Since that day Ahri didn't question it anymore, turning into a tomato at the mere thought of it. In fact, she sometimes pretended it didn't even exist.

Evelynn walked out from behind the curtains once more, this time wearing a long black dress with a high slit on the side, exposing the demon’s left leg. The fox whistled at the sight jokingly, watching how her friend inspected her reflection, calculating eyes tracing every inch of her attire.

“In case you were wondering” the fox started, leaning her elbow on one of her exposed knees to rest her head on her right hand, eyes blinking drowsily “you look dashing”.

Evelynn kept her eyes trained to the mirror in front, slowly swirling around to have a better look at her exposed back.

“Oh, I know that I look good on it” she answered nonchalantly while twirling around a strand of her lilac hair. Evelynn knew that she indeed looked beautiful, noticing how the fabric seemed to hug all her curves perfectly. The demon was sure she would leave more than a few mouths agape if she were to wear it someday.

There was one week left until their anniversary and the ninja had already told her her plans for the special day: she was taking her to a fancy restaurant to celebrate and the rest was a surprise. The demon chuckled at that, wondering what Akali would have in store for her. 

Apart from that, the succubus wanted to wear something special for the occasion, hence her and Ahri coming to the mall to buy the perfect dress. And really, choosing one wasn't supposed to be that hard for her, she knew that any dress would perfectly suit her.

Nevertheless, there was still something irking at the back of her mind, no matter how many times she reassured herself.

“But what if she doesn't like it?” the succubus asked more to herself than anything in a whisper, her golden eyes scrutinizing as she posed in front of the mirror. She really wanted the dress to be perfect. It had to be.

Ahri only chuckled lightly at the question, noticing how the succubus remained staring at her reflection in a very well hidden concern, the lilac strand now being twirled around anxiously. She could already picture a rainy cloud hovering above the demon’s head, thunder, lighting and everything.

Who would have thought that the biggest diva in the music industry would be insecure about a mere dress?

She guessed that Akali was really important to her if she was able to have that effect on the so confident diva.

_Ah, the fool in love_

She swiftly got up from her uncomfortable seat, erasing all the possible wrinkles her white blouse might have had before approaching Evelynn, the sound of her light pink heels clicking against the marble floor echoing through the room until she was standing next to her.

The demon’s gaze seemed to be glued to her reflection, not even acknowledging the fox’s presence. Ahri sighed, already knowing how the demon would close herself off when something was bothering her.

“Hey” she called out gently at the lack of response, warmth radiating from her eyes. The funny thing is that this had never happened in Evelynn’s previous relationships, so Ahri learned how to shake those worrisome thoughts away from the demon’s mind.

Meanwhile, the demon only continued gazing at her reflection, looking for any non-existent flaw with a frown between her eyebrows.

“Evelynn, look at me” she then commanded with a soft tone, knowing that the demon would not budge otherwise. It’s only at times like this that Ahri had the courage to order her to do something. In fact, she was pissing herself but turns out she was really good at hiding it. She was grateful for the acting classes she took in high school.

The demon gave a final sigh before reluctantly turning around to properly face her annoying best friend, wrapping her own arms around her midriff to hug herself.

Gentle blue eyes clashed with glaring golden orbs, the scowl on Evelynn’s face making her look like an angry wolf ready to murder anyone on her way. Anyone would have gulped at the murderous look the demon was giving her, but Ahri knew better.

Totally unimpressed, the fox released a snort, raising an eyebrow as if saying: ‘Do you really think that stunt works on me?’ After being friends with the demon for so long, she came to learn when it was just a form of protection so that no one would dare to bother if they knew what was good for them.

Ahri moved her arm up until her hand was resting on one of Evelynn’s shoulders, squeezing a little as in a form of reassurance. Evelynn had been worried about the whole _Perfect Anniversary_ issue since the previous two weeks, ranting about how none of the gold kunais she had gone to check to gift Akali were ‘grand enough for the ninja’s heart’ or something along those lines and many sleepless nights with dark eye bags under her eyes during breakfast.

From Ahri’s point of view, the demon was hammering her head for nothing. She was taking things too seriously. The blonde had no doubt that Akali would be the happiest even if Evelynn just gave her a pat on the head being the lovesick fool she is.

Sometimes the gumiho wondered if she had a secret altar dedicated to the demon in her wardrobe, away from prying eyes. She once thought that if that was the case, perhaps Evelynn wouldn't mind it since she herself was a demon, and demons used to be worshiped.

But hey, you didn't hear that from Ahri. 

In fact, she didn't want to know in the end. There were _other ways_ in which Akali _worshipped_ Evelynn.

Ones that she was condemned to hear every damn night.

The fox made a face of disgust. Why did she choose the room next to Evelynn’s?

She shook her head sharply, shooing away all those _uninviting_ memories. There were more important matters at hand: easing her friend’s soul.

If she actually had one. However, that was a conspiracy theory for another day.

“Evelynn, you looked beautiful in all of those dresses'' she gestured her free hand towards the multiple dresses accumulated in one single hanger. “But I assure you that you would still look gorgeous even if you were wearing a trash bag”.

The demon smiled a little at the fox’s words, the thoughts which had been clouding her mind beginning to slowly dissipate. She proceeded to lock her gaze at the floor, a little sheepish from what the blonde had said.

“Also, Akali won't care about what dress you will be wearing. Heck, you could show up in your pajamas and she would say that you're the cutest woman in the world” she blurted out comically, smiling at how it seemed to cheer her up.

A heavy sigh was released from the succubu’s lips, her shoulders finally relaxing. The whole idea of their anniversary had been stressing her out a bit too much, and the fact that her girlfriend was not in town since the week before was starting to take a toll on her.

Why did True Damage agree to an interview at the other side of the country? 

_‘Yo, Kali! Check this out, isn't the city lit? Oh, c’mon. It’ll only be for a few days, don't be a simp!’ a certain member of True Damage spoke through Akali’s phone one evening._

She was going to murder Ekko when she saw him again. And that was a promise.

“Thank you, Ahri” she mumbled sheepishly, golden irises showing gratitude . She could already sense a sort of calming/tranquilizing energy flow through her veins.The fox may have or may have not used her weird magic on her, but if she had, it was definitely working.

The fox gave her a broad smile, squeezing the succubu’s shoulder one last time before letting her arm fall down to her side. 

“However” she started, moving a hand up to her jaw thoughtfully “even though I just said that you rocked all of them dresses” blue eyes carefully studied the current black dress the demon was wearing, her eyebrows hunched together in concentration “I’d say that this one is the best out of them all” 

The dress was simple but elegant, black but juvenil. It was long, it’s length almost reached to the floor, hugging the succubus voluptuous form perfectly. The thin straps exposed the ivory skin of her shoulders and showed some cleavage which Ahri was sure would definitely grab Akali’s attention. And the side slit which exposed Evelynn’s toned leg gave a nice touch of sensuality. In Ahri’s opinion: simply perfect for nighttime.

In the end, Evelynn decided to buy that same black dress. Ahri left the fitting room to give her some privacy to change and then go to the cashier.

The fox had been waiting for the demon near the entrance when she spotted the diva walking towards her with elegant strides, sunglasses on, her hips swaying with every step she took as her high heels clacked against the marble floor of the clothes shop, her right hand carrying a fancy shopping bag.

The fox only shook her head lightly, releasing an amused sigh at how all the people turned their heads around to take a look at the beautiful diva making her grand exit, their eyes wide open in amazement. Evelynn really knew how to capture the audience’s attention.

“Let’s go, Foxy” she declared all cool, walking past her casually with her demanding presence. Ahri chuckled lightly before following her friend’s step.

The duo was calmly walking aimlessly around the luxurious huge mall, only stopping for window shopping or buying some ice cream from a small but popular shop when the fox decided to break the peace that had been surrounding them.

Good things don't last forever, kids.

“Just so you know” the gumiho muttered out of nowhere, suddenly interrupting the serious conversation they were having about parallel universes “I’m mad at you” she crossed her arms, turning her head away from Evelynn.

“I thought we were talking about how you would be a stinky fox in an alternative universe?” The demon raised an eyebrow, confused by the sudden change of topic.

Ahri frowned at that, instantly twisting her neck to glare at the little shit she had as a friend. The _stinky issue_ was still a sensitive topic for her after all the mocking remarks she had to go through during a certain time of the year. The fox had told her bandmates countless times that it was just her _natural essence goddammit_ but her friends still guffawed at her _every damn year_.

If the other member were being honest, Ahri’s smell at that time wasn't bad at all. In fact, her fragrance was a combination of woody and herbal notes that reminded them of a forest. Nevertheless, they still liked to tease her just because it was funny how Ahri would start to snarl at them until she turned into a cute little fox.

The other members didn't know, but that was kinda one of the main reasons why she released her signature perfume shortly after. 

To make those little fuckers eat their words.

Ahri was proud of her own fragrance, having spent months going to the local woods on the search for many flowers, plants and fruits that would eventually lead to _Charmed_. She thanked her enhanced sense of smell for that.

“Yeah, and you would be horny bitch 24/7” she refuted, her blue eyes sending daggers towards the diva. The latter only shrugged, which only made the fox scoff. She was about to comment on how she was technically a horny bitch 24/7 in their current universe, but then she remembered the reason she was mad at the succubus in the first place.

“But still, I’m still mad at you” she repeated, turning her head to the side again, clearly showing that something was bothering her. 

Evelynn merely continued walking by her side without a single care in the world, silence suddenly reigning the atmosphere. She didn’t even turn head to look at her companion, her gaze fixed to the front.

The gumiho had hoped to gain a reaction when she informed her best friend about her situation, but it seemed that the demon hadn’t even heard a single thing of what she had said or she actually did not give a damn. Ahri had a feeling that it was the latter.

A few seconds passed.

Nothing. Nada.

Seeing that she was being completely ignored, and Evelynn was totally being a bitch, Ahri noisily cleared her throat as a way to catch the diva’s attention.

 ~~ _La nada misma_~~. But there was only silence, the only sound being the click of their heels against the floor and the background murmur of the people strolling around the mall.

Ok, that had been enough.

She was used to Evelynn giving her the cold shoulder, but that was when Ahri had made the demon mad because she had crashed one of her precious sports cars while in her fox form or something similar.

But being ignored when she was the one who was mad? She was impressed that the succubus even had the courage to do so.

“Aren’t you gonna ask why am I mad?” the gumiho broke the weird silence between them by murmuring with a flat tone. Her lips were pursed in a thin line as she proceeded to stare at the indifferent demon.

When Evelynn finally decided that she was worthy of her attention, she only received a quirked eyebrow in faux incredibility, evidently teasing the fox. 

“Why would I?” she pushed her sunglasses down, her burlesque golden slit eyes finally making contact with her own exasperated blue hues. Her lacey voice dripping with mockery. There was a tiny but amused grin resting on her face, taunting her.

The gumiho’s scowl only deepened, her fox ears turned backwardly against her skull as her tail was swinging wildly from side to side. There was almost steam coming out of her ears, her blue now icy eyes glistening with threat and much irritation.

Evelynn really knew how to push her buttons.

Ahri opened her mouth in utter disbelief, ready to tell her supposed bestie to go to hell where she was sure the demon belonged, but then decided against it. She after all didn't want to suddenly lose control and turn into a fox in the middle of a huge mall which was swarming with people who might freak out if they weren't already. 

She was better than that.

The gumiho had a hunch that they were probably already wondering why there was a furry wandering around the place from all the brief glances she was receiving.

She despised being mistaken as one.

“You know what” the blonde closed her eyes with a pout, doing all the breathing exercises Yasuo taught her in their meditation sessions “I don’t give a shit if you ask me or not, I’m going to tell you anyway”. 

The demon amusedly eyed her foxy companion, sensing that Ahri’s inner fox was threatening to burst at any moment, and even though that would have been real fun in other scenario, she really didn't want to explain the press why did the infamous pop star, the Queen, _Ahri_ turned into a fox and began to run, leaving a trail of destruction anywhere her little paws touched.

Perhaps another day.

“Okay, go ahead” the demon simpered, deciding to have mercy on her best friend and put a halt to her own reign of mockery. 

The fox seemed to relax her shoulders at that, releasing a relieved sigh as she allowed a small smile to settle on her face. Evelynn wasn't aware of it, but the gumiho secretly enjoyed their playful banters they had. 

Was she a masochist? Maybe she was, but the bickering always made her laugh.

“Well” she began, putting a serious expression as if she were about to give an important speech. “I don't know if you realised, but you held me hostage six hours straight sitting on that horrible stool” Ahri swore her butt had almost gone numb.

The siren frowned, not believing her friend’s words. That much time had passed? She fished her phone out of her purse to check the time. They had arrived at the mall at around 11 am, practically dragging the fox out of bed, interrupting her _sacred slumber_ , as the gumiho had referred to it.

 _17:43_ the screen showed, the numbers glowing in white.

That much time had passed?

“In fact, you spent five hours sitting on that comfy stool, you dirty liar” Evelynn jested. It had been only thirty minutes since they had left that clothes shop more or less, so if her calculus were correct, the fox hadn't actually spent _six whole hours_ waiting for her.

“And technically we took a break for lunch” she added.

“Yeah, and you completely ignored me the whole course” the fox deadpanned.

“Sorry, I didn't notice you were there”.

Ahri blinked a few times with the best poker face she could manage. 

“Thirty minutes less, thirty minutes more. It doesn't matter” the gumiho continued with her monologue, turning a deaf ear to the demon’s last words. She didn't want to engage into another _meaningless_ argument “What does matter is that I want a reward for my kindness”.

“How selfless of you, Foxy” the demon chuckled, her tone laced with pure sarcasm. “What do you want?” she inquired, thinking that Ahri did deserve something for being patient enough to wait for her while she was having an existential crisis.

A mischievous broad smile began to creep across her features, blue eyes glistening brightly.

That’s how the dynamic duo ended up at Ahri’s favourite designer clothes boutique located at the mall’s third floor, where high end jewelry and perfume shops were scattered around the area.

“We’re here!” Ahri announced chirpily with a pearly smile, her crystal tail wagging excitedly, constantly bumping against one of Evelynn’s legs.

In front of her was the place that she would surely call paradise, somewhere where she would gladly spend the last ten minutes of her life on. Well, not that exaggerated but you get the point.

“Hooray” she sarcastically commented with a flat tone as she looked up, smacking the annoying tail away from her stance with a gentle motion, not tearing her gaze away from the elegant and big cursive letters that formed the boutique’s name.

 _Luis Guchi_ had been the first designer brand that contacted the gumiho when she first started to gain attention from the bigger fish in the sea. The first one which actually recognised the potential and talent she had. And she hadn’t looked back ever since.

She was still their main model, after all.

Apart from the clothes being really stylish and glamorous, it was also super comfortable to wear and very resistant. Not even one garment that she bought there had torn or even worn out easily. And that was a big feature considering that Ahri could be very chaotic at times, so she was really glad that her clothes were high quality.

Plus, they were kind enough to make a little slit for her tail every time she went to buy some jeans or a skirt. Ahri really couldn't ask for more.

“Don't worry!” the blonde exclaimed, seeing how her companion was looking with displeasure at the shop’s sign as if it were the reason behind all her problems “I won't go nuts over a dress” there was a wide shit eating grin plastered on her face as she looked at the succubus beside her.

The latter released a light chuckle before playfully shoving her to the front, encouraging the fox to just enter the promised land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See ya later mah dudes!

**Author's Note:**

> this ship will sail no matter what


End file.
